1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fishing rods and more particularly to a strengthened rod made of fiberglass in which the tip section is solid and permanently connected to a hollow butt section in such manner that the joint between the sections is concealed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most conventional fishing rods presently are made of hollow fiberglass tubes for light weight but adequate resilience, fiberglass having replaced split bamboo which tends to warp and take a set. Solid fiberglass rods have also been used but these are generally too heavy to achieve universal acceptance. One of the defects of hollow rods is that the reduced diameter of the tip section and its very thin wall under strong forces engendered during reeling in of larger, more powerful fish, frequently causes the rod to break at or near the tip.
Many modern rods are formed in two, or more, telescoping sections for convenient separation and transportation, or storage, while not in fishing use. A serious defect of these rods is the unsightliness of the rod joints which has resulted in poor consumer acceptance. In addition, the telescoping joints are usually reinforced by male and female ferrules which must be fitted to the rod sections and which thus materially add to the cost of making the rod. As alternatives to the connecting ferrules, sleeves or solid inserts are placed about or within the rod joints. These also add to the cost of the rod.